bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 Answer. It's the 1st message on my Talk Page. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 23:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Nice Trophy :) AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 17:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll help with the new stub you created. :D AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 17:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG THATS EPIC :D Haha. Are you going to get LOZ Skyward Sword? It looks epic times 20. I'm playing Ocarina of Time right now. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 19:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. What program did you use to make it? Brb. Do you use a PC? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 19:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ... http://www.bakuganbuzz.com/forum/index.php/topic,14806.msg282838.html#msg282838 Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What program to merge the pics? And how because I have GIMP but I don't have Paint. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 20:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Use wuht? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 20:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you just do it for me please? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 21:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Aggron and Blaziken. Aggraken. The colors are the coloring of a Pyrus Bakugan. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 21:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Lawlz huge head :D AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 21:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) episode 11 do you know where i can watch bakugan gundalian invaders episode 11 uchuhab For What???????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Try copying one of the Needs Templates, and reword it. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 23:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey TwinStar Could you help User:Angry-Cocopuffs with putting up an avatar? Thanks, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey look its good ol' TwinStar.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How's it goin buddy. I spread from being a Bakugan Fanon Wiki editor,to that, a Digimon Fanon wiki editor,and a godzilla wiki editor.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Agent Z has the most edits now on the fanon wiki with over 2500 I think.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you have colored text and what does that mean?-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) If you ever feel like it meet me here because this fanon wiki is not very active. Link: http://digifanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome -Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok?-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You make custom pokemon sprites?-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Its pretty sweet.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem. We are buddies after all.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) =D....................Can we stop with the mockery of Drago?-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok.......They should use the japanese theme songs for bakugan instead of that one song over and over again.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I even called it the biggest Bakugan epic fail in my blog I just made.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 01:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Double Star! Can you make a BakuNews blog asking people to come help out at the Fanon Wiki. We really need help and more users and fights are breaking out and we need Users please help me and L1234 out!!!! PLEASE!!!!! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 16:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ok, WHO SCREWED WITH MA BLOG! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 21:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) then what just happened? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 21:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) i did not. I'LL put it BACK BY GOD!!!!!! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 21:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing, yesterday I was think "Who does it look like?" And earlier I thought Scorpion, but that can't be it. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 21:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) http://pokemon.neoseeker.com/wiki/Human-Like AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks thank you for welcoming me to bakugan wiki and am happy to upload photos ps i have just uploaded a heap of skyress pics Thanks!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) help please how do you ad a catigory nin photos? Please try to make the episodes the way i made episode 1 a new beigening [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) AHHH OMG!!! NEW YU GI OH CANCELLED SERIES EPISODE IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! New theme song and everything!!!!! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to make Blasteroid's page. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 00:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I just HATE being told what to do, especially from annoying people. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 02:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What's up with this guy????????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Here!!!!!!!!! Step 1:Go to www.cantbustme.com when it´s open. Step 2:Write there http://www.bakugandimensions.com/app/website/step1 (Don´t use this link, just write it in www.cantbustme.com!!!!!!!!) Step 3:Continue making your account. Step 4:Wait for the E-mail. Step 5:When you have an account, go back to www.cantbustme.com. Step 6:Now write there http://www.bakugandimensions.com/app/website/login Step 7:When login, you must do it two times sucsesfully. (NOTE: I didn´t log in there like this but have a try!!!!!!!!!!) All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 08:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) please read urgent!!!! i have a new wikia that i made, that u should check out http://bakugandimensionsgameplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_dimensions_Wiki please tell all of the people on this site it is a wikia for uploding pics of dimensions, bakugan, avatars and all things dimensions so please upload pics of bakugan dimensions on my wikia Stealthkrakix890 (talk) 08:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) signature ( how do u put a cool quote in ur signature) please tell me Stealthkrakix890 (talk) 08:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) i think i got it SK890 (Noobs are invading!) 08:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I Just Ordered. A Thousand Suns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikia's going through some maintenance. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm listening to The Catalyst for the 4th time in a row, it's good. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I accidentaly ordered 2 CD's. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) One is shipped to my house, and one is shipped to my street. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Does this remind you of The Scream????????????????????? http://biosector01.com/wiki/images/1/14/Art_Tahu_Donning_Golden_Armor.jpg --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Shiny man is shiny. http://biosector01.com/wiki/images/b/b3/Animation_Star_Toa_Mata_Tahu_with_Golden_Armor.png --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Disco Party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC)